blessed beyond the curse
by EREi
Summary: Riku and Risa are orphans. This is about how Riku gets amnesia and gets separated from Risa. Dark takes her home and she struggles to find her memories in her frantic world as she slowly finds out she's not like everyone else. DARKxRIKUxKRAD
1. chapitre 1

It was a snowy and freezing night. Two small girls were standing next to a bench near the Azumano orphanage.

"Here Riku," Risa said in a trembling voice in the snow, giving Riku a small silver rectangular necklace that contained the information of their names and birthdates.

"I got these for you and me using my savings while doing chores at the orphanage. It's like one of those best friends forever charms except that it's a best sisters thing for us I guess." She finished.

"Risa…it's so pretty." Riku told her as she gave Risa a quick tight hug. They walked back to their orphanage to get out of the cold and to get some sleep. They had snuck out in the middle of the night just to talk. Riku and Risa's parents had perished in a huge fire when they were almost 3 years old. Since then they had been spending their life at an orphanage with about 100 other orphans. They had made many friends while they were there. Risa was pretty, popular and outgoing and Riku was the same besides the fact that she was a bit of a tomboy. Riku had short auburn hair that reached a little past her chin while Risa had dark brown chocolate colored hair exceeding about an inch or two past her shoulders. Riku could beat up any guy; she had been taking karate lessons at the orphanage. It was a pretty big orphanage. The kids there went to school there and they had many activities, lessons, education and clubs and nursed children of all ages. Every week people would come to look at the kids to adopt them. Many people had wanted to adopt just one of the harada twins but they wouldn't let their twin go without them so they always ended up not being adopted.

As Riku and Risa quietly climbed into their bunk bed in the girls' dormitory, Riku felt a gentle tug at the bottom of her pajama pants.

"Reira!" Riku half whispered half shouted at the teary 4 year old girl rubbing her sleepy eyes, tightly embracing her teddy bear.

"I'm sorry Riku, I had a nightmare and I just can't sleep anymore. Can I sleep with you tonight?" the little girl asked with those big puppy eyes and…"go sleep with Risa. I need my space." Was all she got for an answer from Riku. Reira pouted as she spit out a "fine." And walked over to Risa. As they were about to fall asleep, Reira broke the silence.

"By the way where did you guys go? If Mari finds out---"

"Shush Reira! I swear if you tell Mari I'm gonna strangle you" Riku hissed at her. "It's none of your business anyway."

0 o 0 o 0

"Aaaahhh what a wonderful day." Risa cooed as she took a nice stretch from the lower bunk she shared with Riku. Then she noticed something else on her bed with her. She looked down and almost hit her head on the bottom of Riku's bunk because she jumped so high. The she sighed. She forgot Reira slept with her last night. As she rose to wake Riku up, she noticed that Riku wasn't there.

"Shayla!" Risa yelled as she ran down the hallway still in her nightdress. Shayla turned around with a questioning look on her face. Risa stopped in front of her panting.

"Do you(pant) know where Riku (pant)is? I need to(pant) talk to her."

"Oh Riku? I just saw her. She said she was going for a walk in the Azumano pond park."

'oh right..that's her favorite place to go..…im a little slow today…' Risa thought as she tapped her head. She turned towards the exit and walked outside. She turned towards the exit and walked outside. Then she heard the voice of Kyle, Riku's best friend,

"Where to Risa?" he asked her.

"I'm looking for Riku. Shayla told me she was at the park."

"Riku? I've been looking for her too. I'll help you look for her."

"Thanks Kyle."

-----

"I guess I'd better be going back now…They might get worried..I've been out here for a while." Riku stepped away from the railing that blocked out people from the lake and started back towards the orphanage. It was one of the most biggest buildings in town and almost everyone knew where or what it was so it was hard to get lost. 'Tokyo sure is a busy place. Its so loud at night it's hard to fall asleep…' Riku thought as she walked towards street she had to cross to get back. 'Oh look, I see Risa and Kyle! Were they looking for me? Wow look at all these cars passing by…the traffic light will never turn red…' at that time, the cars momentarily stopped coming in Riku's way. She couldn't see any cars anymore. 'Oh well. There's no cars so I might as well j-walk than to wait for the 'walk' signal. Oh my gosh Risa's still in her nightdress! Did she miss me that much? I'm almost there----'

"RIIIKUUUUU!"

-SCRREEEEEECCHHH!

0 o 0 o 0

(sirens ringing in the distance) There was a huge crowd that had formed to look at Riku. She was lying on the ground. her forehead was bleeding and everyone from the orphanage was going crazy. Risa, Kyle and Reira were kneeling beside her and Risa was crying saying over and over that if she had come out more quickly this wouldn't have happened. Kyle was telling her it wasn't her fault and to stop blaming herself. Finally the ambulance arrived and all Risa could do is stand and watch as Riku was taken to the nearest hospital. Risa was only allowed to visit her in about 2 or 3 hours. They didn't allow her to ride in the ambulance with her sister. It only made Risa cry even more. Risaconvinced herselfthat Riku would be okay as she tightly held on to the charm she had also given to Riku.

"uuhgggghh.. where am I?" Riku slowly opened her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She had never been here before..or has she? She couldn't remember. What had happened just about an hour ago was all a blur to her. She couldn't remember her past or even who she was. She shuddered as a terrible feeling swept over her. It was scary not knowing who you were, what you had done in your past or even where you were. She slowly and carefully steppedoff from the bed she was lying on as she pulled off the needles and the shots taped onto her skin. She walked out of the door and out of the hospital. She didn't know where to go and it was cold. Her feet were constantly sinking into the white cold fluffy stuff beneath her bare feet. She suddenly felt a sharp pain across her forehead. She winced as she felt the bandage on her head. Then everything started to disappear. The world was going black. She collapsed into a pair of strong arms before she realized she was passing out.


	2. Chapitre 2

"Risa!"

"Risa!"

Kyle and Shayla screamed as they ran after Risa Harada in the hospital hallways. She suddenly came to a halt as she almost crashed into Riku's doctor.

"Doctor! Is..is Riku alright?" Risa asked as she carefully studied his expression. The doctor looked surprised as he looked at Riku's friends. He hesitated as he told them what had happened to Riku.

"Amnesia!" Kyle shouted in disbelief as Risa and Shayla's hopeful faces fell. They decided to go check on her anyway. So the Doctor led the way to Riku's room just to find another surprise. Riku was not where she was supposed to be.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" the Doctor asked as he frantically looked around the room to find her but to no avail. Kyle and Shayla started throwing questions and demands at the doctor for not watching over Riku while Risa stayed quiet. The lump in her throat kept her from saying anything. She held back her tears hoping Riku had just gone to the bathroom or something. Everything had happened all too fast. She couldn't capture anything. She was bewildered and all she wanted was for Riku to be back. She was all Risa had left anymore. But now….

"What do you mean you can't find her? It was your responsibility to keep watch over your patients! She's only 7 years old! And you said she lost her memories! So she wouldn't know where she is right now!"

"Yeah everything must be all so new to her! Poor Riku."

Kyle and Shayla were getting frustrated when Riku was no where to be seen in the hospital. Her name was announced through the hospital's PA system but they doubted that she would even remember her own name. Then Risa remembered the silver name tag necklace she had given to Riku. Maybe there was still hope left. As long as Riku had the charm necklace, maybe she would be able to find her sister.

0o0o0

Dark Mousy layed Riku down on his bed after catching her from falling in the middle of the street. His house was a huge mansion. He was a famous artist and he had many maids and servants. He was like a prince. He was handsome, he was a good cook, he had the perfect body that any guy would desire and had wild violet colored hair and violet-crimson eyes that caught anybody's attention. He was also a real ladies man. He was admired wherever he went, he was almost perfect. Almost.

A long time ago, Dark and his cousin, Krad secretly stole a magic potion that gives you a longer life for their dying away mother. They had taken it from a witch named Rinari. When Rinari found out that they had taken the potion, she hunted them down and put a terrible curse on them that would never ever allow them to age from that point on. So Dark and his cousin has been 15 years old for about 40 years now and Dark was getting tired of this 'forever' life. He was practically immortal. He wanted to experience death. He could just kill himself but only Rinari could kill him. His goal in his life was to lift the curse off of him and Krad. All he needed to do was find Rinari again or someone who had the same power as her. He knew Rinari was still alive and that she was in Tokyo someplace. After all his thoughts, he suddenly heard a groan coming from his bed.

"mmngh..**now** where am I?" Riku yawned and looked around.

"Well, well looks like you're finally up. What happened to you anyway?" Dark asked Riku as she whipped her head around to look at the person who had just talked to her. She looked startled for a moment but regained her senses quickly.

"Uhmm mister, do I know you?" Riku asked Dark as he let out a short laugh.

"The name is Dark Mousy. And you, my lady?" he asked as he casually walked over to his bed in which she was sitting in. Riku didn't answer for a long time. She just sat there as Dark stared at her. It made her feel like she had done something wrong.

"M-my name…?" Riku struggled to bring back whatever memory she had, but her mind just wouldn't let her. Finally she decided that she didn't know.

"I-I don't know sir…"she said. Dark looked at her with sympathy in his eyes as he realized that this girl had lost her memories. His eyes caught something shiny hanging from her neck. He bent down and grabbed her necklace.

As he studied it, he said,

"Hmm… your name seems to be Riku Harada and you are currently 7 years old." Riku stared with a confused look on her face.

"And it looks to me you have amnesia." Dark continued. "You can stay at my place if you don't have anywhere to go Riku."

The little girl barely managed to let out a small 'thank you' before she fell back to sleep.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

6 YEARS LATER

"Ohayo Dark!" Riku yelled from upstairs as she bounced down the stairway to greet Dark. He was in the kitchen, standing next to his cook. Riku was now 13 years old and Dark was.. well, still 15(or should I say 61). Riku's room was on the third floor of Dark's castle-like home. The first thing you would notice when you stepped into Riku's glamorous room was the glass wall that stretched from one end of her room to about halfway across the floor that separated her room into two. A white curtain with a tint of blue hung from the glass wall. Her room's walls were also light blue. The smaller side contained her queen sized bed, and her bathroom. Her bed was light blue and the head board and her bed sheets were white. The bigger side had her desk and closet and that kind of stuff.

"Hello Riku." Dark greeted her back as he gave Riku a kiss which was returned to him with a hard slap. But it was worth it. Riku was so cute when she blushed. Like she was when he had kissed her. The food was served and they ate breakfast in silence as Dark rubbed his now red cheeks. He could have sworn she took karate lessons or something before she moved in with him. He now knew more about the girl in front of him and knew better not to bother her when she was pissed off. When they were finally done eating, they got in one of Dark's many limousines and rode to their first day of school. Riku was now starting her 1st year of high school and Dark was starting his 2nd.

As soon as Dark and Riku stepped out of the limo, Riku was being glared by all the girls in school and Dark was being drooled over from the remaining girls who weren't glaring at Riku. Riku didn't mind though. All the girls could do is be jealous and glare at her. What were they gonna do? Even if they did try to hurt her, she could beat them up. After all, she was known for being the strongest and toughest girl in her junior high school. Even though Dark was famous and popular and all, Riku was still somewhat smarter than him, so they had classes together

Riku's schedule

1 PE(swimming) gym

2 math C2

3 art F1

4 English A12

5 biology C11

6 japanese J17

Dark's schedule

1 PE(swimming) gym

2 english B5

3 art F1

4 chemistry JH3

5 math C2

6 japanese J17

They had 3 classes together.

'Oh great.' Riku thought. '3 whole hours with that bastard. And I'll have to put up with the stupid girls dawging me for 3 hours a day. It's not my fault I ended up living with him..tch..' Riku looked over her schedule and frowned at her first class. She didn't really like swimming. She was good at it. She was good at every sport. But she just didn't like the fact that she'd have to dress in a swimming suit. And she'd have to see Dark in his swimming trunk…with no shirt. It disturbed her. She thought about how the swimming pool would be filled with girls' saliva because they would drool so much over the sight of Dark in his swimming suit. She wasn't quite ready for it. As she got changed, something rolled over and hit her foot. She looked down to find a cylinder shaped bottle of lotion. She picked it up and looked for the owner of the lotion. Then someone came over and tapped Riku on the shoulder. She turned around and a girl with braided pigtails looked back at her.

"Umm..that's mine." The girl said.

"Oh..right. here." Riku turned around to finish getting dressed when the girl tapped her again.

"Ah sorry. I'm Ritsuko Fakada. ( is this right? Ritsuko's last name.) I'm a first year here, I was just wondering would you happen to know where the gym might be?" She asked Riku. Riku knew where the gym was because she had taken a tour of the school with Dark the day before and she basically knew her way around.

"Hold on." Riku said as she put her stuff in her locker and slammed it shut. It was a chilly morning and it was pretty cold in just a swimming suit and a towel.

"I'm Riku Harada and I'm also a first year, but I know where the gym is. Just follow me." Riku told her. She slung her white towel over her shoulder and lead Ritsuko out of the locker room and around the corner to the gym. There were already many kids there and the girls had to squeeze themselves from the main gym into the smaller gym where the swimming pool was located. As soon as Riku stepped in a soccer ball flew full-speed toward her face. She didn't notice the ball until Dark screamed out her name telling her to watch out. Riku quickly caught the ball at the last moment before it could harm her and kicked it all the way to the other side of the swim gym. She heard someone apologize somewhere..not that she cared anyway. Inside the pool gym, there were 4 swimming pools in total, a race pool, 2 regular pools and 1 Jacuzzi. Soon they heard whistles and 2 coaches walked into the gym. There were two classes that had swimming for PE that period. The kids lined up with the correct teacher and after roll call, they were dismissed to have freeplay inside the pool gym.

"Hey Riku you wanna race me?" Riku turned around. It was Daisuke Niwa, a kid from her junior high school.

"Oh hey Daisuke. Sure, why not?" Riku was always ready for a challenge. Riku, Daisuke and Ritsuko walked over to the race pool.

"Okay you have to get over to the other side and back." Said Ritsuko. They decided it would be best for Ritsuko to be referee.

"Ready, set, go!" at that Riku and Daisuke sped off. They were both great swimmers. A lot of the kids came over to watch the race. It was a close race. But Riku won by 2 seconds in the end. Riku and Daisuke were both congratulated by the other kids(mostly guys).

Dark was also watching the race. But he was really only looking at Riku. She had really grown beautifully over the years. He couldn't help glancing over at her. she was so cute. And she was. Her hair was now shoulder length and was a beautiful shade of auburn. Her amber eyes were always confident and she stood out from everyone. Dark liked Riku a lot. Until now he had only liked her as if she were his sister. But he has been having a change of heart. He stiffened a little when she looked at him. His heart always seemed to skip a beat whenever he thought about her. What was this feeling? He couldn't change the fact that he was actually starting to like this girl he had found a few years ago. He had to admit that he wasn't too happy about Riku hanging out with so many guys. He was afraid someone else might steal her away from him. Who wouldn't like Riku? She seemed so perfect. She wasn't like all those other girls. She was different. Something about her intrigued Dark. Maybe because she was the only girl he ever met that wasn't all over him. He held the heart of every girl he wanted…except one. Riku's. Why was she so perfect to him? He liked everything about her. Her looks, personality, figure, hair. everything. He had told her about his curse the day before.

"_Riku, I need to talk to you." Dark said. Riku looked at him with a questioning look on her face. His facial expression was serious. It wasn't like his normal looks like a smirk on his face._

"_what is it Dark?" she asked_

"_you've noticed I haven't been physically changing over the past 6 years…"_

"_um yeah?"_

"_I wanted to tell you this before but I wanted to wait until you were older…"_

"_what?"_

"_I…I'm cursed."_

"_cursed?"_

"_it was about 45 years ago. A witch who called herself Rinari……" and he told her the story about how him and his cousin Krad had been put on a curse because they stole that potion from Rinari.  
"so…only people with a power like Rinari's can break that curse?" Riku asked him_

"_yeah..im trying to find—"_

"_I'll do my best to help you find a solution to you and your cousin's problem Dark. I'll help in any way I can…I don't like seeing people suffer because they were trying to help someone they loved. Like your mother." Riku interrupted. Most people would have freaked out on him and on the fact that he was like in his 60's in a way. but not Riku. _

"_Thank you" Dark had given her a hug out of his shock to her answer. She **was **special. _

And so the day went on like Riku had expected. Girls flirting with Dark and him being on her nerve all day. And like the artist he was, he was extremely good at art and she admired his work. She was actually surprised at the news that Dark had given her last night. About some curse. But she was determined to help him. His cousin, Krad was coming to live with Riku and Dark in about a week. She was eager to meet him. Riku had made many new friends during the week. Like Ritsuko and Taruto. She had met Taruto in Japanese class. He was an immature funny little kid that got in trouble almost every single day. As for Dark, as the years went by, she had gotten more used to him. And she believed that she had some sort of special bond with him. Whenever he was away for a while, she got worried over him. She felt secure and happy whenever she was with Dark and it bothered her that he was such a womanizer. A part of her didn't want other girls to be around him. She didn't like him. She knew that for sure. Sure he was good looking, had a great body, he was popular, smart…and whenever she looked into his eyes, she seemed to be drowned in those deep eyes and it was so hard for her to pull her gaze away from his. She always convinced herself that she didn't like him. But some part of her opposed to that.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0o 0 o 0o 0 o 0 o 0o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

And the day that Krad would arrive from America finally came. Riku was practically jumping up and down from excitement. She couldn't wait to see what the cousin of the gorgeous Dark would look like. Dark was clad in a big black Tshirt over a white long sleeve. He wore loose black jeans and a black belt with silver studs loosely hanging from his jeans. Riku was wearing a black sweatshirt with a picture of red wings on the back and low rise gray cargo pants that dragged along her heels because they were a little too long for her. Her hair was tied high in a messy bun. As Dark and Riku waited at the airport, Dark finally pointed out a gorgeous looking blonde dressed in a white tank that exposed his nice figure and a shirt with the buttons undone. He had loose white cargo pants on and his long blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail. He had dazzling golden eyes to match his hair and he was almost a perfect replica of Dark.

"Yo." He smiled.


	3. Chapitre 3

Enjoy(:

**Disclaimer. **I don't own dnangel

"Hey, what's up Krad." Dark walked over to him.  
"Nothing much." Krad said but his looks were focused on Riku. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"I'm Riku. And you must be Krad. Dark's cousin." Riku held out her hand.

"That's right." Krad took her hand.

"Let's go eat something shall we?" Dark suggested. With that, the threesome walked out of the airport and to drove to a nearby restaurant. It was a very fancy place and it was crowded too.

"Man, look at all these people here." Dark squinted his eyes. They squeezed themselves through the crowd and to an open space. It looked like a buffet restaurant.

"We aren't going to pay?" Riku asked. They had just cut through a line waiting to get some seats and to pay.

"Nope. I'm famous remember?" Dark said as 4 girls ran up to him squealing to get autographs. He gave the girls his famous smirk making them melt. Riku watched in disgust as more people approached Dark with hearts as their eyes.

Girls were pointing at Krad saying how hot he was and he looked a lot like Dark but with blonde hair. He gave them a charming smile and they almost fainted. A few guys were checking Riku out. She gave them a glare and they quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Gross. You guys are both ladies' men." Riku said. She walked over to the food waiting for her. Krad watched her with an amazed look in his eyes. She was the first not to fall for his or Dark's charms. Riku was different.

"Well…let's dig in!" Riku said, overjoyed. She loved food. Dark and Krad sweatdropped as they watched her eat everything she could get her hands on. They went ahead and started eating too. The food was delicious. No wonder there were so many people.

After the meal Dark invited Krad to stay at his house in one of his many bedrooms. Krad accepted since he had nowhere else to go.

**Later that night…**

"Hello? Krad? Are you in—" Krad swung his door open before Riku could finish, bashing the door into her head.

"Owwwe" Riku winced.  
"Uh..Uhh I'm so sorry." Krad didn't know what to do. He was panicking, bombarding her with questions.  
"D-do you need a bandaid? Medical care? Should I call an ambulance? Where's Dark? should get the first-aid kit? Are you okay? Here let me—"

"I'm fine!" Riku said a little too loudly

"Err...I'm fine. Really. I just have something to talk to you about." Riku stood up, rubbing her forehead.

"Well..in that case, why don't you come inside?" Krad let her in and shut the door behind him.

"Um..Krad..I know about that curse Rinari-" Riku started to say.

"Dark told you?" Krad asked.  
"Who else? And I decided to help out in finding a cure for it." Riku said with full confidence in her bright amber eyes.

"Really. You know that's dangerous. You shouldn't take the risk." Krad looked worried. Some people had already been killed or hurt badly trying to help him and Dark.

"I've decided I'm helping and there's no turning back. I'm already researching about your curse and I got Dark's permission." She said to him and turned towards the exit.

"Wha—" Krad studdered and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving his room.  
'This girl is so stubborn.' Krad thought. He realized once Riku made a decision, she was going to do anything to do it, no matter what obstacle stood in her way. Krad pulled Riku into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear, making Riku's face turn red. He kissed her. It was a gentle, loving kiss. Just like Dark's. She pushed him off her and gave him a good hard kick where it hurts. She left the room as she smirked watching him writhe in pain.

Riku practically skipped-hopped to her room. She had recieved 2 kisses from the hottest guys she had ever seen. She crawled into her bed and switched off her lights hoping that tomorrow would be a great day just like today. But Riku would never be able to imagine what tomorrow had in store for her.

------------------------

"You guys did you see him?"

"Yeah the guy with the long blonde hair!"

"Omigosh he is such a cutie just like Dark-san 3!"

The school halls were filled with excitement that morning when Dark, Krad and Riku had arrived to school in their expensive 2 story white limo with 13 windows. In the middle of the limo was a part that could bend because it got too long and couldn't turn the corners without hitting something…like another car or a wall.

"Omigosh he is such a cutie..idiots." Riku stomped to her class as she imitated one of the girls in a mocking voice. She heard a laugh from behind her. Takeshi.

"Jealous?" He smiled an awkward smile.

"Of what?" Riku snapped. She continued to walk.

"Of those girls getting love from the 2 popular dudes." He was teasing her. Riku walked faster hoping outwalk Takeshi. But it turned out futile. Takeshi had longer legs than her.

"Aww are you mad Riku?" He said to her. Riku had had it. She punched Takeshi in the stomach hard and ran to class. Too bad she was going to see him later anyway since he was in her class. The first thing she saw when she walked in the class was a pair of crimson eyes and red hair.

"Daisuke…hello." Riku greeted him with a forced smile.

"Riku-dono!" He said with an overjoyed look on his face. Riku stared at him. He seemed a little happier than usual.

"What's up?" She asked him, sensing that he had something to tell her. She knew him too well.

"There will be 2 new students in this class today." He said.

"Oh." Riku didn't really give a damn if there were new kids coming to her class or not. Taruto bounced over to Riku and told her that the new kids were coming that day. She ended up yelling at him that she already knew. Taruto sensed that something was wrong and sat down on Riku's desk.

"Is everything alright Riku-chan?" He asked with a worried look in his deep green eyes.

"Yes!" Riku said a little too loudly. "I mean..yes it is. Could you go away Taruto-chan?" Riku turned away from him and sunk down into her seat. And Taruto, being Taruto stood up and walked away. He sat on Satoshi's desk, one of the most popular guys in school, and bothered him instead. Satoshi had light blue hair, and icy blue eyes to go along with his personality. He tall, slender and a lot of the girls adored him. He never really talked much but he sometimes asked Riku for some information on random things. He was the smartest kid in the class but he wasn't a nerd.

"Thank you Taruto chan." Riku whispered. Unfortunately, Taruto, still being Taruto came bouncing back in like a minute or two saying that the teacher was coming with the new kids. For some reason, Riku felt that something was not right. It bothered her that new students were going to be in her class. She looked up to see her teacher and a girl and a boy.

The girl had shiny chocolate brown hair that reached her waist and dark sparkly brown eyes. She was extremely pretty. The thing was though, she looked a bit like Riku. Only with longer hair and different hair/eye colors. She was in the school uniform, which she looked really good in. Most of the guys were staring at the girl. Dark and Krad were looking from the new girl to Riku and back to the new girl. Riku guessed that she and the girl looked strangely alike. She was Beautiful.

The boy had ivory hair and golden brown eyes. He looked like he was a very kind person.

Riku glanced at the boy and found him looking at her too. His eyes suddenly grew wide as his jaws dropped to the ground. Riku wondered what was the matter. Suddenly, his finger was pointed directly at her as he nudged Beautiful. Beautiful looked at him and then to what he was pointing at, which happened to be Riku.

Now it was Beautiful's turn for her jaws to fall to the ground. They both stared at Riku in horror/amazement/disbelief/joy.

Now Riku was really confuzzled. The class was like 'what the hell is up with those guys?' as they looked at the new kids.

The teacher announced the kids' names as Kyle Hinagiku(the boy) and Risa Harada(girl).

Everyone, including Riku was surprised when they heard Risa's last name. Harada, he said. Harada. That was Riku's last name. She knew it was a common last name, but still. Their first names were similar and they looked alike.

They were still looking at Riku.

"RIKUU!" the boy named Kyle screamed.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer.** I don't own dnangel. I don't own dnangel. I don't own dnangel.

sorry for not updating for so long. But now im on vacation. Free of school!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a lot of confusion and weird events going on in Riku Harada's life after she found herself in Dark's place. Riku didn't want her life to be this complicated. But apparently, there were these two new students that transferred to her school one day and they happened to know her name. Their names, RIsa Harada and Kyle Hinagiku. During class, they came up to her and Risa claimed that she was her twin sister and Kyle, RIku's best friend. They told Riku that she had gotten into a bad car accident and had lost her memory. Of course, this was pretty hard to believe for Riku, and she didn't know whether to believe them or not. Saved by the bell, Riku walked out of the class room led by Dark. Dark didn't like seeing RIku with those two. He didn't want them to take Riku away from him._

**Afterschool…**

"MAN! Who does that guy think he is!" Kyle decided he didn't like Dark as soon as he saw him. He saw that he was a total ladies man and it bothered him that Riku was friends with him.

"Well…he is kind of cute you know…I don't know how Riku got to be friends with such a hot guy like him! I wonder what his name is. Should I go talk to him?" Unlike Kyle, Risa fell in love as soon as she saw Dark. She kept going on and on about Dark was to Kyle.

"I thought you said he was 'kind' of cute." Kyle glared at Risa as he walked towards Riku, Dark, and Krad

"Riku?" Kyle walked straight up to Riku ignoring the scowls he was getting from Dark and Krad. He could sense Risa over there drooling at the bishounens.

"Uh..yes?" Riku knew what this was about and she didn't feel like talking about it.

"Urmm…uh" Kyle sort of didn't know what to say. He just went over to tell her that this wasn't where she belonged and that what he and Risa were telling her was the truth…but something inside of him wouldn't let him say anything. Kyle sheepishly walked away, not looking back.

"What was that all about?" Dark said, annoyed.

"Do you know this kid Riku?" Krad was just as annoyed as Dark was.

" Does it look like I know him!" Riku screamed and stomped away. She angrily pulled open the door of the limousine that was waiting for her and the other two and slammed it shut. Riku was a little upset. She really didn't know why. She didn't like the road her life chose to walk on and she didn't know what to do about it. Riku felt guilty. She felt as if everything bad that has been happening was because of her. She shouldn't have taken her anger out on Krad and she knew it. She had made everyone upset; Dark, Krad, Daisuke, Taruto, Kyle, Risa and even the limo driver because she had been careless with his car.

"What's up with you Kyle? Why didn't you say anything?" Risa demanded.

"I…I don't know..I just don't know okay!" Kyle was pissed that he couldn't find anything to say to Riku. He felt so…shameful.

"Hey, don't take it out on me!" Risa yelled back.

"I can help you." Said a voice behind them. Risa and Kyle gasped and whirled around. They didn't see anyone.  
" I can help you." The voice repeated. "Who..who is it?" Risa's voice quivered as she spoke.

There was a soft shuffling noise and the sound of feet dropping heavily to the ground behind Kyle and Risa. They turned back around to see a giant man with a dark hood over his head with a dark cape drifting behind him. He was holding a triangular cylinder shaped bottle made of glass, the size of the palm of a hand. (like the one Rena has in .hack vol. 1) A third of the bottle was filled with a clear orange colored liquid inside.

Risa and Kyle were speechless. This man was at least 9 feet tall and they couldn't understand how he had been hiding up in the tree he was on before he dropped to the ground.

The giant man shoved the vial into Kyle's hands.

"It's called a memory heal. Make your friend drink every drop. It will return her memory. She will remember everything since she was born up to the point where she lost it. So she will not remember anything after the car accident." The man growled.

"Wait wait wait. Is this some kind of joke? You expect me to believe you about this…this magical water?" Kyle said to him holding up the vial.

" Yes." The giant said.

"Okay..why should we make my sister drink orange juice? Why should we believe you?" Risa asked him.

" You wanted your friend to believe you right?" the man said to them and started to walk away. But he turned back and called, "By the way, it's not orange juice." Then he completely vanished into thin air.

Risa and Kyle just stood there for a while staring. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything was like a bad dream. They just wished everything was exactly the way it was when they were at the orphanage. Everyone used to be so happy.

Risa snatched the bottle from Kyle and popped open the top. The scent was beautiful. It made Risa want to drink it herself. But then she remembered the giant man and Riku. Could this thing he called "memory heal" really work? Would things be the way it was before? Would Riku's memory be restored? Risa decided to give it a try. It really wouldn't hurt to try. But how in the world were they supposed to get Riku to drink this mixture? She put the top back on the bottle and gently pressed it down so it would stay shut.

After days of planning or more like scheming on how to trick Riku into drinking the liquid, Kyle came up with a brilliant idea. They decided that Risa should dress up as one of Riku's maids at Dark's place and mix the orange water with Riku's tea or something and bring it to her. And Riku will drink the tea, oblivious that it is mixed with the orange water and she would get her memory back. Or so the giant man said. Neither one of them was sure about this, but it was worth a try. But they had to find a way to get inside Dark's well-guarded mansion first.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

It was a fresh, chilly Saturday morning and everyone in Tokyo was having a nice sleep at 5:00 am but a certain pair of kids who were trying to climb up an overgrown pumpkin vine that led to an open window in Dark Mousy's castle. Risa and Kyle were taking big risks but even if they were caught, what could Dark do to 2 little 13 year-olds? Kyle reached the window first and helped Risa up. Risa was squealing and complaining about how her dress got all dirty because of that rough climb up like 3 stories. She was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strapped dress that had about 3 layers on the bottom half. It came way above her knees. The bottom had ruffles and the dress squeezed in at her waist with a metallic white ribbon. She wore a tight long sleeved shirt under the dress and knee-high white socks with hot pink high-tops converse chucks. Her hair was up in two pigtails tied with pink hair ties. Kyle rolled his eyes and walked down the silent hallway. His blonde hair was neatly brushed to one side but got a little messy from the climb. He was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy faded jeans with his white adidas shoes. Kyle was tightly holding the vial in his hand. He was sweating like crazy but he didn't care.

The mansion was so big, they didn't know where to start. Risa suggested they should find 2 pairs of maid clothes.  
"What! I'm gonna be a maid? I'm not a cross-dresser Risa thank you very much!" Kyle said to her.

"Kyle, shut-up and come over here! I think I found some!" Risa whispered. Kyle tried to protest, but Risa didn't give him a choice.

Risa had found a closet full of French maid dresses.

In a few minutes, Risa and Kyle were dressed as French maids. Risa put Kyle's hair into two short pigtails with her own 2 pink hair ties, and left hers loose. She put some make-up on his scowling face and put some on herself as well. She stuffed her long brown locks under the French maid hat thing and put one on Kyle too, but leaving his pigtails out. He really looked like a girl. Lastly, she put lip gloss on his lips and blush on his cheeks. They decided that Kyle would go in to give Riku her tea because he looked so unlike himself.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from around the hallway. Kyle gasped.

"Th-that's Riku's voice!" He exclaimed and started to run towards the voice. Sure enough, a figure appeared before them. It was Riku.

"Is someone here?" She asked, squinting her eyes in the dark hallway. It looked like she had just gotten up, because it looked like her clothes had carelessly been thrown on her and her hair was a mess, Her eyes half closed. She was clad in a pale yellow XL T-shirt that came a little above her knees. She had a black belt around her waist and tight black leggings underneath that reached her ankles. She had slipped on a pair of loose black high-tops converse chucks also.

Kyle ran up to her.

"K-Kyle, wait!" Risa called out to him. But he ignored her and kept running.  
"Rik- I mean, Miss Riku! H-here's your t" He stopped and gasped when he saw that Dark was suddenly standing next to her. he was wearing a wife beater and baggy pajama pants. But that wasn't the real reason why he gasped. He knew he was in disguise, but he was holding up the vial instead of the tea he was supposed to be handing her. Kyle thought he was safe, with his cross-dressing and all, but he was not. Dark easily saw through Kyle and Risa's trick and grabbed the bottle from Kyle's hand.

"H-Hey, give that back-!" Kyle reached for it but Dark swung it out of his reach and tossed it out the window.

"N-NO!" Risa screamed as she scrambled over towards the window. They all heard the faint crashing sound of the glass breaking from below.

"Wh-why you…!" Kyle was fuming.

"I didn't know you were a cross-dresser." Dark smirked. "What are you jerks doing in my house in the first place?"

"Uh..we…" Risa stammered. She was looking at Dark's outfit. She was blushing madly at his build and she couldn't get her words out.

"I came to see my best friend and Risa came to see her twin sister!" Kyle yelled at him, on the verge of tears. He charged towards Dark but Riku ran in front of his way trying to stop him. The next thing Kyle knew was that he had missed Dark completely and had crashed into the wall that was behind Dark.

He looked back and found Dark carrying Riku bridal style with huge black wings spread out from his backs, floating in the air. Then Krad hovered into the hallway with the same kind of wings as Dark, except that his was white. He turned on the lights to the big hallway which revealed how glamorous the hallway was.

"You could've hurt Riku like that, kid." Krad said in a menacing voice. "Get outta here."

Risa and Kyle were so shocked that they ran out of Dark's house without looking back. Once they got out Risa turned to Kyle.

"We…we're dreaming right? This is all a dream right Kyle?" Risa shuddered. Kyle didn't answer. He didn't get a chance to. Because that giant man with the hood appeared before them again. But this time he was with a whole group of other men dressed in plain white. The giant man handed Kyle another bottle of the orange liquid.

"We could destroy Dark and Krad for you." One of the men dressed in white said. "Our boss wants them dead anyway." Said another.

"D-destroy…? I-I don't think that's—" Kyle began to say.

"But you were so mad at him." The giant interrupted. That was true. But Kyle remembered the moment where Riku had protected Dark from him by standing trying to block him. She must care about Dark and Krad a lot. And they had taken care of her all this time.

"No…we don't need you to." Kyle said confidently. " And we don't need this vial either." He tossed it back at the giant.

"Whatever you say. But we are still going to destroy Dark and Krad. We are just following Master's orders." The giant said and he and his crew vanished.

"Kyle…" Risa called.

"I know. We have to warn them. Dark and Krad." Kyle and Risa walked back towards their houses.

When the two were about halfway home they saw strange shadows on the ground. They looked up to see what they couldn't believe. It was Daisuke, Taruto and Satoshi from their class, flying at top speed towards Dark's mansion. They didn't have wings like Dark and Krad did, but they were definitely flying. And they were definitely from Risa and Kyle's class.

"Daisuke! Taruto! Satoshi!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs as he raced back towards Dark's place dragging Risa along with him.


End file.
